


Девайс

by Riakon



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, Kink, Light BDSM, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 08:27:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19764364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: Коннор просил любовника ничего не скрывать, и тот откровенен как на исповеди почти во всём. Без проблем рассказывает о том, что нравится и о том, что нет, показывает свои беззащитные места и учит как с ним обращаться, доверяет ему всё, что только может вообразить себе андроид.Кроме одной мелкой детали.Он не даёт Коннору себя растягивать.





	Девайс

**Author's Note:**

> Мои дорогие патроны - впереди майские праздники, а ведь я обещала выставить вкусняшку до конца апреля) Так что, прошу любить и жаловать - ещё одна часть кинковых работ, написанных потому, что вас стало у меня так много!) Спасибо всем, что поддерживаете меня! Это - вам)

Давненько Коннор не слышал, чтобы Гэвин издавал такие звуки. Хриплые, задыхающиеся поскуливания, которые заставляют систему сбоить.

— Просто выеби меня, — настойчиво велит Гэвин, вскинув задницу вверх и поглядывая из-за плеча требовательно, даже несколько властно.

— Теперь ты стал управлять ситуацией? — мягко уточняет Коннор, зная, что всё тело человека напряжётся от его спокойных интонаций.- Мы поменялись ролями?

— Нет, — задушено признаёт Гэвин, отворачиваясь. Под взглядом Коннора анус сжимает внутри игрушку, которой Гэвс снова растягивал себя, не позволяя ему даже прикоснуться и поучаствовать в подготовке. Уже несколько месяцев как.

А ведь они договорились о тотальном доверии между ними. В постели как минимум — Коннор просил любовника ничего не скрывать, и тот откровенен как на исповеди почти во всём. Без проблем рассказывает о том, что нравится и о том, что нет, показывает свои беззащитные места и учит как с ним обращаться, доверяет ему всё, что только может вообразить себе андроид.

Кроме одной мелкой детали.

Он не даёт Коннору себя растягивать. 

Всей подготовкой Гэвин занимается сам, списывая всё на опыт, умения, скорость и столь же незначительные мелочи, которые и навели андроида на мысль, что человек просто имеет какую-то тайну, которую полагает весьма неприличной. 

Расследование, проведённое в отношении задницы Гэвина, показало, что он, в целом, не зажат в этом плане, не боится, и едва ли у него есть какие-то проблемы. И лишь когда Коннор во время минета толкнулся пальцами по совсем сухим, сжатым мышцам, едва проникая вовнутрь, и почувствовал, как на язык мгновенно брызнуло семя, паззл сложился.

— Тогда не надо, ладно? — мягкая просьба Коннора будет воспринята правильно — он знает это. В конце концов, за всё время, что они провели вместе, но не встречались, Гэвину удалось сделать невероятное — он научился понимать андроида ровно так, как тот и хотел. 

Сейчас это особенно сильно выручает, ведь Гэвин вздрагивает от того что на его задницу ложится ладонь и мотает головой, когда Коннор медленно и осторожно принимается вытягивать пробку.

— Руки до локтей прижимай к простыне, — велит он, стоит Гэвину вскинуться, едва подушечки пальцам задевают растянутые как нужно мышцы, — и не своди ноги.

— Кон, я не... — начинает Гэвин, явно со спутанным сознанием, и, сделав глубокий вдох заканчивает. — Я не справлюсь.

— Справишься, — твёрдо и уверенно отвечает он, глядя на то, как Гэвин вдавливает ладони в хлопчатую ткань. — Но я тебе помогу.

Закрепить распорку над коленями занимает пару минут от силы. За это время натруженные и припухшие от длительного растяжения пробкой края ануса немного смыкаются — ровно так, как хочется сейчас Коннору. 

Если бы не самоуправство Гэвина, то, пожалуй, он бы насладился процессом с самого начала, но и так — тоже не плохо. Всего-то ведь и нужно — скользнуть подушечками по отверстию, слыша возмущённый, почти что загнанный хрип.

— Блять, — констатирует Гэвс и Коннор с ним весьма солидарен.

Впрочем, едва ли тот имел в виду «блять, как красиво мышцы напрягаются и стягиваются прямо под моими пальцами». Скорее, это было другого рода, но для Коннора сейчас не имеет значения. 

И, судя по рыку, обозначающему протест Гэвина, когда два кончика пальцев принимаются оглаживать медленно внутреннюю сторону сфинктера, для человека — тоже.

— Кон, хватит, всё, — слишком быстро сдаётся Гэвин, и это делает игру ещё интереснее. Что именно скрывает от него Гэвс, когда мотает головой, вскидывает бёдра, пытаясь насильно загнать пальцы глубже? — Просто выеби меня. Пожалуйста. Сейчас.

— Нет, — мягко отзывается Коннор, и разочарованные рычащие стоны списывает именно на отказ, а не на то, что его пальцы выскользнули из горячего отверстия, пока он выдавливал на них смазку.

— Прошу? — пробует Гэвин с таким сомнением, что Коннор не удерживается, целует его в лопатку коротко и говорит тихо, но очень чётко:

— Я растяну тебя сам так, как мне нравится. А после этого буду трахать до тех пор, пока ты не вырубишься от оргазма, ты понял?

— Да, — севший голос выдаёт крайнюю степень возбуждения человека от одних только слов. А его опущенный затылок каким-то образом выражает покорность, хотя Гэвс на него даже не смотрит.

— Молодец, — улыбается Коннор, продолжая дразнить сфинктер пальцами неторопливо. 

Он обводит его кругом, потирает, налавливает кончиками, с восторгом глядя как Гэвин приоткрывается для него, пускает в себя.

И всё это сопровождает симфония из загнанных стонов, хриплых выдохов и раскатистого рычания, утопленного в подушку, пока Гэвс, всё так же подчиняясь желанию Коннора, не сдвигает рук с простыни, оставляя их в том же положении, что и в самом начале.

— Ты так принимаешь их, — доверительно сообщает Коннор, когда вводит снова пару пальцев и разводит их в стороны на манер ножниц, не забывая сжать свободной рукой оттопыренную ягодицу. — Я готов смотреть на это вечность.

— Блять, нет, — тут же отзывается Гэвин и его анус сокращается, стискивая пальцы Коннора внутри.

Если бы даже у Коннора не было дополнительной системы поставленной исключительно для того, чтобы делать приятно своему любовнику во всех доступных смыслах, то он бы всё равно почувствовал небывалое возбуждение от этого зрелища. 

— Такой тугой, — продолжает Коннор, не в силах остановиться. — Ты бы видел, как это красиво...

— Перестань, — голос человека звучит ещё глуше — тот прячет пунцовое лицо в подушке, даже не догадываясь, что Коннор действительно в состоянии транслировать на любое устройство то, что он сейчас видит.

И он бы сделал это с лёгкостью, если бы не твёрдая уверенность в том, что от подобного Гэвину будет только тяжелее. Впрочем, всегда можно приберечь такую функцию на потом, верно?

— Не могу перестать любоваться этим, Гэвс. Так и думаю о том, как сладко ты будешь принимать меня и сжиматься, когда я войду в тебя, — мягко продолжает Коннор, и сдавленное рычание перерастает в явное.

— Ну так трахни меня уже! — велит Гэвин, сжимая его ещё сильнее, ещё туже, явно задыхаясь от обилия ощущений.

Пальцы выскальзывают из сжатого отверстия и Гэвин расслабляется практически весь до момента, пока его телефон Коннор не устраивает прямо напротив лица, замечая мягко:

— Позже. Посмотри, — он раздумывает секунду, прежде чем добавить ласково, без настойчивости, — если будет интересно.

— Не будет, — слишком резко отвечает Гэвин, и они оба знают — он совершенно точно станет смотреть. Он может мотать головой и отказываться, говорить что нет, но смотреть всё равно будет так или иначе.

— Может быть, — Коннор позволяет ему эту вольность прежде, чем опускается на колени перед вздёрнутыми ягодицами и раскрытой для него дырочкой.

Всё ведь так просто — всего лишь развести ягодицы пальцами пошире, для своего удобства, и толкнуться языком в растянувшееся отверстие, слыша, как человека мгновенно срывает на крик.

Яростный, надсадный крик, оповещающий о том, что такое для него — слишком. Что он не выдерживает. И всё же Гэвин не убирает рук с простыни, хотя и сжимается всем телом от удовольствия.

Из этой позы хорошо видно, что с члена человека до смятой ткани тянется прозрачная капля, а его мошонка поджалась так, что он готов в любой момент излиться.

— До тех пор, пока я не позволю, помнишь? — голос Коннора звучит доброжелательно, но, похоже, Гэвин вообще его не слышит.

«Ладно», — соглашается с таким раскладом Коннор, снова толкаясь языком в горячее отверстие и приникая к нему губами.

Язык не имитирует движения члена, нет — он изучает им мягкие стенки, вылизывает, зацепляя их словно крюком, нажимает на сфинктер, пока губы медленно приникают к растянутому краю, пытаясь всосать его. 

Коннор увлекается так, что пропускает мимо ушей заполошное: «Позволь мне! Позволь!» выкрикнутое явно из последних сил.

Он даже не коснулся Гэвина, когда тот бурно кончил, но от этого Коннору приходится отстраняться, чтобы выразить своё недовольство.

— Я велел тебе, — мягко напоминает он, поднимаясь, отрываясь от раскрытого для него человека, оставляя его один на один с накатывающим одиночеством.

— Прости, — в голосе Гэвина слышны те самые интонации, которые вообще как-то раз привели их обоих в одну постель. Близкие к рыданиям и отчаянию, они цепляют в душе Коннора верные биты. — Я налажал... 

Гэвина ещё трясёт после оргазма, и Коннор соглашается.

— Да. Поэтому, раз ты такой несдержанный, то мы несколько ограничим возможность тебе кончать до моего разрешения, верно?

— Прошу, — необычно тихо для такого громкого человека отзывается Гэвин и его спина напрягается сильнее.

«Он думает, что я в ярости», — сообщает система, и Коннору это даже несколько на руку. Хотя бы потому, что пока Гэвин ждёт, чувствуя себя так неуютно — у него падает, а это удобно для того, что они будут делать дальше.

Буж, стерильные салфетки и особенная смазка с анестетиком находятся все вместе в небольшом мешочке. Гибкий буж Коннор обрабатывает быстро, как и выдавливает аккуратно смазку на него и на член только что кончившего Гэвина, постепенно натягивая податливую плоть на тонкую игрушку.

То, что происходит, до Гэвина доходит мгновенно, но он молчит, явно беспокоясь о том, что все его протесты собьют Коннора с собственного ритма и нарушат концентрацию внимания. 

Только по тяжелому прерывистому дыханию можно догадаться, что тот всё чувствует, и даже больше, ведь член поднимается так, как и всегда, когда они развлекаются саундингом. Гэвин позволяет Коннору наполнять собственную уретру, стимулировать её игрушкой, а прикоснуться и растянуть задницу — нет. Так всегда было, вроде устоявшегося правила.

До этого дня, конечно.

Едва буж входит на всю длину и нажимает изнутри на мочевой пузырь, пока Коннор его фиксирует, Гэвин срывается на рыдание и толкается в руку полностью вставшим членом.

— Вот так, — замечает Коннор, удовлетворённо. — Теперь нам не помешает твоя несдержанность.

— Кон, я... — начинает Гэвин тихо, явно пытаясь подобрать правильные слова и догадываясь — объясниться всё-таки придётся.

— Да? — интересуется спокойно Коннор, поглаживая его промежность уверенными, сильными движениями.

— Я просто... — снова пробует человек, явно осознав только сейчас, какую ошибку совершил не признавшись любовнику в том, что у него настолько чувствительный анус. И так и не поняв как глупо скрывать то, что его нужно всего лишь потереть хорошенько для того, чтобы плоть стала тёмно-алой от прилива крови. — Не важно.

Гэвс отворачивается, утыкаясь в подушку снова, и Коннору приходится решать сообщить ли человеку о том, что он в курсе, или же нет. Чувство вины может быть весьма разрушительным.

«Позже», — решает Коннор, и кивает:

— Я хочу кое-что сделать и настаиваю на том, чтобы ты смотрел на то, что я буду показывать тебе на твоём телефоне.

— Блять, — снова матерится Гэвин, но Коннор твёрд в своём желании.

У него есть восхитительная нитка бус — диаметром в дюйм каждое, они были бы прекрасным дополнением этого вечера. И станут, потому что послушный Гэвин посмотрит на телефон не убирая рук от простыни, едва ощущая движение в свою сторону.

— Нет, бля, Кон, я не... Нет! — мгновенно взвивается Гэвин, когда видит их, и чувствует прикосновение тёплого пластика к растянутому анусу.

— Конечно нет, — кивает Коннор, заворожённо глядя за тем, как мышцы Гэвина расступаются, принимая первый из шариков.

— Кон, пожалуйста, — бормочет, срываясь на жалобное хныканье Гэвин. Его покрытая испариной спина мелко трясётся от возбуждения, заставляющего член с мягким бужем напрячься, и замирая — от сжатия игрушка даёт слабый ток, который сводит Гэвина с ума.

— Пожалуйста, — соглашается андроид, проталкивая ещё один, глядя на то, как любовник тщетно пытается расслабиться, придав значение особенности этой игрушки только сейчас.

Сфинктер расступается, и Коннору даже кажется, что он всасывает шарик нетерпеливо, хотя и знает, что это всего лишь иллюзия. Он давит мягко, но всё-таки давит. Когда второй оказывается внутри, то Гэвин загнанно дышит, явно пытаясь взять голос и возбуждение обратно к себе под контроль. Словно забыл, что вверил и то и другое Коннору полностью, когда они договорились об определённом времени в постели, где Коннор отдаёт приказы, а Гэвин беспрекословно им подчиняется.

И всё-таки Гэвин пытается даже тогда, когда его анус принимает третий шарик, сжимаясь вокруг оставленных пальцев, которыми Коннор снова дразнит гладкие мышцы.

— Я не могу, — снова глухо бормочет Гэвин, поднимая задницу вверх, явно, чтобы облегчить давление внутри.

— Можешь, — непререкаемо, хоть и спокойно отвечает Коннор, надавливая на сошедшиеся края сфинктера шариком снова.

Тот раскрывается неохотно, но подаётся, вынуждая уже имеющиеся внутри сместиться глубже, а Гэвина сжать пальцы на простыне до хруста ткани.

— Блять, — снова говорит Гэвин, и этот неоригинальный способ выразить свой восторг только забавляет Коннора. 

— Давай, детка. Ты такой молодец. У тебя получится принять пятый, — сообщает ему Коннор, наблюдая за тем, как Гэвин замер. Человек смотрит на свой телефон не сводя глаз с устройства, где Коннор беззастенчиво транслирует ему то, как задний проход вбирает в себя пятый и шестой шарики, и ломается Гэвин ещё раз уже на последней тройке.

— Если ты возьмёшь их все, то я сделаю то, чего ты захочешь прямо сейчас, — предлагает Коннор сделку, и в ответ получает только невнятный матерок, однако Гэвин вынуждает себя расслабиться. — Хороший мальчик.

— Заткнись, — шипит Гэвин, пытаясь справиться с тем, как переполнен он внутри в момент, когда Коннор убирает руку и приходится перехватить нитку бус и протолкнуть в себя ещё один шарик. — Нет, не могу, Кон. Я не могу сам...

— Жаль, — вздыхает Коннор, возвращая ладонь Гэвина на простынь уверенно, давая понять, что тут заканчивается новая попытка человека вмешаться в процесс. 

Коннор добавляет обильно смазки прямо на анус беспощадно вдавливает восьмой, под яростный стон Гэвина, который не в состоянии заглушить даже перьевая подушка.

Если бы не буж, тот бы уже кончил, судя по тому, как трясётся его задница. И наверняка, он только что кончил просто так, без эякуляции, сжимая сладкий, чувствительный анус на нитке бус. Чтобы проверить эту гипотезу Коннор нажимает последним на горячие мышцы и не слышит протестов, только голос, повторяющий умоляюще снова и снова, пока он неторопливо вдавливает оставшийся в Гэвина.

— Кон! Кон! Кон!!!

Гэвин кричит до хрипов, до севшего голоса, но Коннору мало этого, хотя заводит так, что он близок к тому, чтобы сорваться.

— Смотри, какой ты славный, — мягко замечает Коннор, надавливая пальцами на последний, немного проглядывающий из прохода шарик, вокруг которого растянулись воспалённые, натруженные мышцы. — Я горжусь тобой, детка. Ты сумел принять их все, да? Ради меня, ты стал таким...

Пальцы соскальзывают по сфинктеру, потирая его, пока Коннор глядит с восхищением на то, как он сжимается, вдавливая девятый к остальным, вынуждая те потесниться внутри.

— Ты так послушно их принял. Сомневался, но позволил мне сделать это с тобой, — продолжает восторженно Коннор и на мгновенье снова прижимается губами к его анусу, словно в поцелуе.

— Блять, — хнычет Гэвин, явно посмотрев на экран телефона за секунду до того, как он ласкает его особенно чувствительное место губами и языком, беззастенчиво соскальзывая от горячих мышц по гладкой поверхности шарика и дразня близкие нервные окончания по краям. — Я... не могу... не могу... больше...Кон... Я всё... Я...

Коннор ждёт этого. Ждёт признания в том, что всё это время Гэвин не позволял ему даже попытаться его подготовить для секса просто потому, что у Гэвина настолько чувствительный анус, что ему даже проникновение не особо важно, а кончить он может от одних пальцев или языка так и не притронувшись к себе.

Он ждёт признания, что эта тайна настолько дорога Гэвина, что он не нашёл в себе сил доверить её Коннору, предпочитая заботиться об этой стороне их секса самостоятельно. И признания в том, что теперь Гэвин готов отдать ему и эту часть, доверяя без оглядки и подтверждения того, что между ними не осталось ничего скрытого или замолчанного.

Но Гэвин не в состоянии переступить гордость, и для Коннора это знак — можно ещё.

— Если ты хочешь, то можешь сказать всё, что угодно, — соглашается андроид, отстраняясь и глядя на то, как анус бесконтрольно сжимается, выдавая очередной «сухой» оргазм, пережитый его любовником просто от заполненности и языка на раскрытых мышцах.

— Их слишком много, — невнятно бормочет Гэвин, отходя от сладкого спазма и пряча лицо в подушке снова, но быстро вспоминает о том, что Коннор хотел, чтобы он смотрел.

— Тогда вытолкни их сам, — соглашается тот и Гэвин напрягается.

«Сейчас», — решает Коннор и включает ощутимую вибрацию исключительно первого шарика.

Того, что Гэвин задрожит всем телом, застонет, словно вот-вот умрёт, и уткнётся носом в подушку Коннор не ожидает. Как и того, что любовника явно заколотит от нового оргазма, в котором совсем не участвует покрасневший член с закреплённым бужем.

— Давай, детка, — подбадривает его Коннор, и шарик выскальзывает, а Гэвин замирает, пытаясь отдышаться от оргазма.

— У тебя хорошо получается. Осталось всего восемь, — доверительно сообщает ему андроид, и Гэвс хнычет. Его растянутое отверстие манит к себе так, что невозможно удержаться, и Коннор ныряет в него пальцами, обводит ласково стенки, заставляя Гэвина орать матом, снова напрягаясь.

Каждый шарик, что приближается к размятому и как следует подготовленному сфинктеру, вибрирует сильнее предыдущего, и уже через три из них Гэвин снова кончает, но не так, как хочет. Задница не приносит ему облегчения, только раззадоривает, а ток, проходящий через буж заставляет изнывать ещё сильнее.

Человек в силах перенести это и гораздо большее — они проверяли вместе, но это ничуть не значит, что Коннор позволит ему проходить через всё это одному. Никакого ощущения брошенности или потерянности быть не должно — он всегда здесь, ласкает его неторопливо, дразнит бурую головку и щекочет чувствительное местечко под мошонкой, которое Гэвин сам ему показал. 

— Всё хорошо, Гэвс, — нежно говорит Коннор, целуя его под лопатку, и дразняще оглаживая чувствительные рёбра, и слыша как пощёлкивает слабым током буж, сводящий Гэвина с ума так же верно, как и растянутый бусами проход.

— Заткнись, — шипит человек, пытаясь немного отвлечься от внутреннего ощущения тем, что раззадорит Коннора так, чтобы тот его наказал.

— Ты просто невероятен — так красиво кончаешь, хотя я даже не вошёл в тебя, — продолжает делиться откровениями Коннор, прекрасно зная, что он не делает Гэвсу легче.

Восемь шариков, что покинули его свисают шлёпаясь о поджатые, темно-алые яйца, и это тоже наверняка добавляет нетерпения, как и дразнящие кончики пальцев. По крайней мере судя по тому, как Гэвин вздрагивает всем телом, переходя на рычащее:

— Хватит, долбанный ты жестяноид!

Коннор замирает, понимая, что только что Гэвс сорвался. Сорвался так, как давно с ним не случалось, просто потому, что не знает как ещё заставить андроида сделать то, что он хочет.

— Ну зачем ты так, — с мягким укором замечает Коннор, и, поглаживая сфинктер, принимающий его пальцы, качает головой. — Теперь мне придётся тебя наказать.

Ввести в разработанную, податливую дырку каждый из шариков обратно — не трудно. Проблема в том, чтобы удержать Гэвина, когда тот убирает руки, пытаясь его остановить и защёлкнуть на запястьях наручники, запрещающие вообще хоть как-то вмешиваться в то, что они делают.

— Я не могу, не могу, не могу, не могу, Кон! — запальчиво шепчет Гэвс, срываясь от переполненности, когда каждая часть нагретых собственным теплом бус постепенно возвращается на своё место. — Прости меня! Чёрт, прости!

На пятом шарике он зажимается так, что становится ясно — снова на самом пределе, и Коннор действует мягче, осторожнее, чтобы его человеку было легче расслабиться, хотя едва ли это вообще возможно.

— Я прощаю, — мягко отзывается Коннор, глядя на то, как мышцы спины, напряжённые до предела снова расслабляются, и то, как утихает электричество в буже, давая человеку передышку. — Но тебе придётся начать это заново. Ещё раз вытолкнуть каждый из них, да?

— Да, — со всхлипом соглашается Гэвин, и снова принимается сжимать проход так, чтобы избавиться от вибрирующих игрушек. 

На сей раз Гэвин кончает на последнем, явно вымотавшись от их игры, и Коннор чувствует себя достаточно возбуждённым, чтобы сжалиться над всхлипывающим человеком. Даже излишне возбуждённым, потому что он не может смотреть на то, как трясёт Гэвина после очередного оргазма и оставаться к этому если не равнодушным, то хотя бы спокойным.

Перевернуть Гэвина на спину не составляет никакого труда, несмотря на распорку и игровые наручники. А вот держать себя в руках, видя то, как по его лицу катятся слезы, как его грудь вздрагивает от всхлипов, и как беззащитно-покорен сейчас любовник — да.

— Чёрт, — с интонацией позаимствованной у Гэвина бормочет Коннор, стягивая с себя трусы и погружаясь сразу, на всю длину, переходя на жёсткий темп, от которого у того на ногах поджимаются пальцы. Коннор просто не в состоянии сразу взять себя в руки.

Только когда он видит, что Гэвин уже почти и чувствуя как тот безумно сдавливает его внутри себя, он, наконец, приостанавливается и выходит из человека полностью.

— Нет, блять, нет! — в голосе любовника столько отчаяния, что Коннор снова проталкивает головку по его мышцам, но добавляет электричества.

Того, что Гэвин ещё раз кончит, Коннор не ожидает, так что даже не думает приостановить свои движения, пока тот бешено сокращается вокруг члена. Нет, Коннор снова входит и выходит из него, не прекращая жалить током сладкую, покрасневшую дырочку, которой сегодня пришлось перенести слишком многое. К этим щелчкам добавляется и электростимуляция сквозь буж, что проходит прямо через мочевой пузырь и бьёт по простате.

— Ты такой сладкий, Гэвс, — нежно замечает Коннор, глядя на то, как лицо любовника искажается непрестанными рыданиями, а по щекам катятся слёзы.

— Не могу... прости... Кон... я не сказал! — наконец-то выдавливает из себя Гэвин, и Коннору достаточно этого. Они оба знают о чём речь и нет смысла тянуть дольше.

— Стоило признаться раньше, детка, — мягкий укор тоже заставляет Гэвина сжаться, не хуже, чем головка, которая покидает и снова возвращается в его тело. — И тогда, мы сделали бы это раньше.

Медленно вынимая буж, Коннор входит в него быстрыми, резкими толчками, и Гэвина кроет прямо на глазах. Тот кончает так, что сперма пачкает его грудь и живот, и на мгновенье кажется, будто это никогда не прекратится.

Коннор обнимает Гэвина как может, хотя из-за распорки это неудобно, но тому нужно ощутить сейчас себя защищённым, в безопасности, и Коннор делает это для того, чтобы дать человеку больше уюта в их отношениях.

Гэвин выключается, словно один из девайсов, у которых кончился заряд, но Коннору это только на руку. Он приводит их обоих в порядок, но всё никак не может перестать дразнить его пальцами, глядя на то, как вздрагивает Гэвин во сне от таких прикосновений.

Коннор прижимает Гэвса к себе одной рукой, другой дразнит, попутно находя сайт с доставкой интим-игрушек и оплачивая анальную пробку с дистанционным включением вибрации не может перестать сыто улыбаться.

Хорошо, что Гэвин всё-таки признался. Значит, появившаяся идея у Коннора ему точно понравится.

**Author's Note:**

> Вы хотите найти больше моих работ? Рекомендую пройти по ссылке на Твиттер и узнать больше о моих работах в закрепе!)  
> https://twitter.com/Riakon3  
> У меня так же есть сообщество в вк и на тамблере для порн-превью:  
> https://vk.com/riakon_porn  
> https://riakon.tumblr.com  
> А так же есть дискорд для болтовни:  
> https://discord.gg/4ZaUEX  
> https://riakon.tumblr.com


End file.
